Apprendre à être ensemble
by Allact
Summary: Kono et Steve passent 2 semaines ensemble, pendant que Chin et Danny sont en voyage.
1. Chapter 1

**C'est ma première histoire, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!:)**

* * *

><p>C'était la fin de journée et l'équipe venait de finir de résoudre un cas. Kono terminait son rapport dans son bureau lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle fit un geste à la personne pour la laisser entrer. C'était Danny.<br>- Comment ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il  
>-Pas mal et toi ?<br>- Ca va. Dis j'aurais besoins d'un petit service. Pourrais-tu garder Grâce ce soir ? Rachel sort dîner avec une amie et j'ai besoins de terminer une petite surprise pour elles pour les vacances. Steve va m'aider et Chin doit terminer les préparatifs pour son voyage de noce…  
>- Aucun souci. J'adore passer du temps avec elle ! Quand dois-je venir ?<br>-Rendez-vous dans 30 minutes chez moi ?  
>-Ok. Je pars tout de suite, il faut que je passe chez moi avant a tout de suite !<br>Sur ce elle se leva et quitta la pièce, lançant un signe de la main à Steve au passage.  
>Elle croisa Chin qui sortait de l'ascenseur.<br>-Hey couz tu nous emmène toujours à l'aéroport demain ?  
>-Bien sûr. Je serai là à 10h tapantes. Soyez prêt et n'oubliez pas que ma voiture n'est pas si grande, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.<br>-Tu aurais mieux fait de le dire à Malia plus tôt lui lança-t-il en rigolant.  
>Elle lui sourit aussi et grimpa dans l'ascenseur. Elle arriva très vite à sa maison et prit une douche rapide avant de changer de vêtements et d'aller chez Danny. Elle était un peu en retard ce qui lui valut de déroger à la moitié des règles de circulation en chemin. Elle se gara et tomba nez à nez avec son patron.<br>-Hey boss.  
>-Hey Kono. Ça va ?<br>-Ouai très bien, dit-elle en lui souriant. Alors c'est quoi cette surprise de dernière minute que vous allez préparer ?  
>- Puisque Chin sera absent 2 semaines pour son voyage de noce j'ai décidé de laisser 2 semaines de congé a Danny aussi. Donc après avoir vu leur famille au New Jersey ils partiront faire un petit voyage en Europe pour faire du ski, lâcha-t-il en lui souriant en retour<br>-Waou ! Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié les gars ! Elles vont vraiment aimer la surprise  
>-Je le pense aussi, il ponctua ses mots d'un sourire encore plus grand.<br>Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de Danny et celui-ci leur ouvrit la porte.  
>-Salut les gars, entrez, lança-t-il en se reculant pour les laisser entrer. Kono tu peux commander une pizza pour le dîner, Grâce est dans son bain, elle devrait bientôt avoir fini je lui ai dit que je sortais. Passez une bonne soirée et ne la couche pas trop tard, on a une longue route à faire demain.<br>-Ne t'en fais pas on ne fera pas de folies ! Préparez bien la surprise. Elle leur fit un petit clin d'œil et ferma la porte derrière eux.  
>Elle commanda une pizza et mit 2 assiettes sur la table basse devant la télé pour qu'elles puissent manger à l'aise en regardant un film. La jeune fille ne tarda pas à arriver et sauta dans les bras de Kono. La pizza arriva peu après et elles mangèrent devant un film qui passait ce soir-là à la télé. Le reste de la soirée passa très vite et quand Kono regarda l'heure : 22h30. Elle décida donc qu'il était grand temps de mettre la demoiselle au lit. Elle l'y mit facilement et se coucha à ses côtés pour la bercer. Grâce lui posa soudain une question qui la prit un peu au dépourvu.<br>-Tante Kono, comment on sait quand on est amoureux, dit-elle très sérieuse.  
>-Euuuh…<br>Elle ne savait pas très bien quoi répondre mais son esprit vagabonda aussitôt aux côtés de Steve et ses joues virèrent légèrement au rouge. En effet, elle avait remarqué que ses sentiments pour son patron avaient évolués ces derniers temps mais c'est à cet instant précis qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle éprouvait de l'amour pour lui. Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à l'enfant couchée à côté d'elle, elle de reprit et lui demanda : « Pourquoi ? »  
>-Eh bien, il y a un garçon que j'aime bien et il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi mais je ne savais pas si moi aussi alors je n'ai rien répondu, déclara-t-elle sincèrement<br>Kono sourit à son histoire et laissa passer quelques minutes. Elle se rendit alors compte que la fillette n'avait pas attendu sa réponse pour s'endormir. Elle sentait le sommeil l'envahir et la conscience la quitter.

Steve et Danny avaient fini les derniers préparatifs pour le voyage et ils étaient devant la maison de Danny.  
>-Tu veux entrer une minute ? Proposa Danny. Il faut que je vérifie l'heure du vol de demain.<br>- Ok, répondit-il en souriant.  
>Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Danny se dirigea vers la table de cuisine pour farfouiller dans une pile de feuilles à la recherche des informations sur le vol.<br>-Je vais chercher Kono, intervint Steve.  
>Il la chercha partout dans la maison et la trouva enfin endormie avec la fille de Danny. Elle était couchée, l'enfant endormit dans ses bras. Il fut ému par le spectacle et resta planté là à la regarder. Elle était tellement belle avec ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller…<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Danny interrompant ainsi le cours de sa pensée. Oh… elle devait être vraiment fatiguée !  
>-Je vais la ramener chez elle. A quelle heure dois-je passer vous prendre demain ?<br>-A 10h. Ne sois pas en retard McGarett !  
>-Comme si c'était déjà arrivé, dit-il en souriant largement.<br>Il s'avança et passa un bras sous la nuque de Kono et l'autre sous ses genoux. Il la porta ainsi jusqu'à sa voiture, où il la déposa doucement.  
>-A demain Danno, lança-il en sautant sur le siège conducteur.<br>Celui-ci lui répondit par un signe de la main avant de refermer la porte.  
>Il arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard chez Kono. Heureusement qu'il avait une clé pour les urgences. Il alla ouvrir la porte et revint la chercher, en la portant dans ses bras à nouveau. Il la posa sur son lit et la regarda quelques minutes. Soudain il se dit qu'il ne devait pas être très confortable de dormir en jeans. Il s'approcha et fit glisser le pantalon le long de ses longues jambes, très longues jambes. Il fut tiré de ses pensées pas une voix endormie.<br>-Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? dit-elle un sourire narquois sur le visage.  
>-Mmmh…<br>Il lui sourit taquins et remonta les couvertures sur elle. Lorsqu'il eut finit il lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle dit en s'enfonçant dans le sommeil : « Tu sens vraiment bon… ». Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa réflexion. Il lui laissa un mot sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant de partir :  
><em>Je passerai te chercher demain matin vers 9h30 pour que tu récupères ta voiture chez Danny et que tu sois à l'heure pour conduire Chin et Malia à l'aéroport.<em>  
><em> Steve.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Steve avait tenu parole et était venu la chercher le lendemain matin. Elle était arrivée chez Chin juste à l'heure. Comme leur avion et celui des Williams décollaient à la même heure, ils avaient décidé de se rejoindre là-bas pour que tout le monde puisse se dire au revoir. Ils passèrent donc 20 minutes à s'enlacer les uns les autres avant que Steve et Kono se retrouvent seuls dans le hall de l'aéroport.  
>-Je t'offre un déjeuner avant qu'on aille travailler, proposa-t-il.<br>-Tu m'invites ? demanda-t-elle en riant.  
>-J'ai moins faim tout à coup, dit-il un lui offrant un sourire narquois.<br>Tout ce qu'il gagna fut un coup de coude dans les côtes et ils partirent tous les 2 dans de grands éclats de rire.  
>-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire un peu de paperasse ce matin et qu'on pourrait prendre notre après-midi, on n'aura pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon avec les garçons partis…<br>-Ca me plait bien, dit-elle en mordant à pleine dents dans son croissant.

Ils avaient donc fait de la paperasse en rigolant toute la matinée, avant de partir chacun de leur côté pour l'après-midi. Steve allait aller voir des amis qui étaient en permission sur l'île et Kono avait l'intention de profiter de son temps libre pour surfer. Malheureusement ses pensées déviaient inlassablement vers son patron. Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui et à ce qu'elle avait vu, il lui avait semblé que c'était réciproque…

Le lendemain matin, Kono se dirigea dans son bureau pour continuer la paperasse qui s'était accumulée sur son bureau depuis quelques semaines. Steve avait décidé que pour les 2 semaines à venir, ils travailleraient le matin et auraient leurs après-midi de libre, ce qui était pour les réjouir tous les deux. Elle travaillait lorsque son Gsm sonna. C'était Rose, la meilleure amie de Kono. Elles se connaissaient depuis toujours, leurs mères étant de grandes amies.  
>-Hey Rose, dit Kono enjouée. Quoi de neuf ?<br>-Hey, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié notre déjeuné…  
>-Quoi ? Euh… non, bien sûr que non dit-elle en essayant de se sortir de ce mauvais pas.<br>-Bien sûr, répondit Rose en rigolant. Donc ça tient toujours, à 13h au même endroit que d'habitude ?  
>-Oui a tout à l'heure.<br>Elle raccrocha et soupira. Il était 11h, elle avait encore un peu de temps, elle se remit donc à travailler. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité pas Steve cette fois.  
>-Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il en souriant<br>- Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-elle en répondant à son sourire  
>Il semblait assez mal à l'aise et c'était étonnant de voir un SEAL mal à l'aise, elle ne croyait pas voir ça un jour. Il évitait son regard ostensiblement et elle était intriguée de savoir pourquoi.<br>-Le gouverneur m'a invité à son bal de demain soir, il marqua une petite pause avant de continuer, et je me demandais si tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière. Il la regarda enfin, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent instantanément.  
>Elle fut étonnée qu'il lui propose. Elle savait bien sûr que c'était fini avec Catherine depuis longtemps mais elle croyait être loin derrière sur la liste des filles que McGarett pourrait inviter à sortir. Et se dit qu'il avait dut être prit de cours et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'inviter quelqu'un d'autre. Voilà, c'était l'explication. Elle ne réussit quand même pas à arrêter la sensation de joie intense qui se diffusait dans tout son corps.<br>-Oui ! Cria-t-elle presque et juste après le rouge lui monta aux joues quand elle se rendit compte que sa réponse était un peu trop enthousiaste.  
>Cela ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de l'homme en face d'elle. Ses joues devinrent légèrement roses.<br>-Bien, répondit-il, un large sourire s'épanouissant sur son visage. _Elle est donc heureuse d'y allez avec moi, c'est bon signes. Non ? _Il sentit lui aussi la joie se répandre dans tout son corps. Il sortit de son bureau bien plus heureux et confiant qu'il n'y était rentré.  
>Elle était sur un petit nuage. Mais elle retomba très vite sur terre lorsqu'elle aperçut l'heure. 12h50. Elle était en retard, très en retard. Elle sortit de son bureau en courant, saluant Steve au passage. Elle dû, comme à son habitude griller une grande partie du code de la route pour arriver au restaurant dà l'heure. Elle arriva à 13h05. <em>Bon ça va je suis dans les temps, non ?<em>  
>Elle repéra son amie assise à la terrasse et lui fit de grands signes. Une fois arrivée devant elle, elle déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses joues pour la saluer et pour se faire pardonner.<br>-Hey Rose, quoi de neuf ? dit Kono en souriant.  
>-Je pourrais te répondre mais je suis beaucoup trop intéressée par le fait de savoir ce qui te rend si heureuse…<br>-Quoi moi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Répondit-t-elle un peu gênée.  
>-Si tu crois pouvoir me berner… Raconte-moi !<br>Kono lui raconta donc toute l'histoire, sans omettre aucuns détails.  
>-Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse ? Ton patron, dont tu es raide dingue t'a invité à un bal demain soir ? Rose semblait être vraiment très agréablement surprise.<br>-Eh bien oui…  
>-Tu sais ce que tu vas porter ?<br>Tout à coup la panique s'empara de Kono, elle n'avait rien à se mettre. Elle n'y avait pas pensé tant elle était dans l'euphorie du moment mais maintenant elle était complétement paniquée.  
>-Oh mon dieu, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?<br>-Du calme, une après-midi shopping ça te dis ? Mission : Trouver une robe de balle époustouflante et sexy pour Kono.  
>-Oh merci ! Tu me sauve ! Et sans s'en rendre compte elle remonta sur son petit nuage.<br>Elles terminèrent de déjeuner en parlant de Steve, essentiellement, et du bal. Elles partirent ensuite remplir leur mission. Elles firent de nombreux magasins où elles trouvèrent de belles robes. Evidemment, toutes les robes tombaient à la perfection sur Kono. Mais aucune d'entre elles n'était la perle rare. L'ancienne surfeuse commençait à désespérer quand son amie remarqua une petite boutique au coin de la rue. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne connaissait ce magasin. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, elles furent frappées par la beauté des robes du magasin. C'était une vieille dame très gentille et accueillante qui tenait l'endroit. Tout était fait main. Les regards des 2 jeunes femmes furent immédiatement attirés sur une robe en particulier. Elle était parfaite et la vendeuse était heureuse que cette robe soit pour Kono, elle avait eu très difficile à la confectionner et elle pensait que la jeune femme était digne de son ultime création.  
>Les 2 amies se quittèrent peu après, Kono remerciant encore une fois Rose pour tout. Elle était plus qu'heureuse à ce moment. Elle avait tant d'énergie qu'elle décida d'aller surfer malgré que l'heure tardive.<p>

Steve avait décidé d'aller courir. Il fit un entrainement intensif tout le reste de l'après-midi. Le soir il décida d'appelé Danny pour voir comment se déroulait la 1re partie de ses vacances. Ils parlèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Danny se souvienne du bal du gouverneur.  
>-Alors, tu t'es décidé, qui as-tu invité pour le bal ?<br>-Not your business Danno !  
>- Comment ça ? Tu es mon ami non ? Oh attend je sais ! C'est Kono n'est-ce pas ? Ne mens pas surtout ! Steve, allo ?<br>-Oui, c'est Kono… Soupira-t-il. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire a l'idée d'emmener Kono au bal du gouverneur.


	3. Chapter 3

La journée c'était déroulée normalement, si on peut dire, Kono et Steve n'arrêtant pas d'échanger des regards langoureux en espérant que l'autre ne le voit pas. Avant de partir la recrue s'était arrêtée dans le bureau de son patron.  
>-Alors, tu passes me chercher à quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle en souriant un peu nerveusement, tout en évitant soigneusement son regard perçant.<br>-Vers 19h ? répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.  
>-Très bien, elle ne résista pas plus longtemps à plonger dans ses grand yeux bleus. Ce qu'elle y vit la rassura, il était tout aussi impatient qu'elle d'être à ce soir. Elle sortit du bureau le cœur léger.<br>Elle passa voir Rose et elles dinèrent ensemble. Commença ensuite un vrai marathon à la préparation : coiffeur, manucure, pédicure, etc. L'après-midi allait être chargé !

Steve avait passé l'après-midi à surfer, en espérant que cela le calmerait un peu. Il avait ensuite pris une douche et avait commencé à se préparer. Il était surexcité à l'idée de ce rendez-vous._ Hum mec, du calme, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ! Elle t'accompagne juste parce que c'est chez le gouverneur… _Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer un peu plus. Il avait fini de se préparer et regarda l'heure : 18h52. Parfait, il était dans les temps. Il prit les clés de sa voiture et prit le chemin de la maison de Kono. Il arriva 10 minutes plus tard. Quand il frappa à la porte il entendit Kono lui crier d'entrer.  
>-Je suis presque prête, encore une seconde ! Cria-t-elle de la salle de bain.<br>Il parcouru le salon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait chez elle, mais comme à chaque fois il était surpris de la beauté du lieu. C'était à la fois très simple, chaleureux et joliment décoré. Ca collait parfaitement à son style, sa maison lui ressemblait tellement. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna. Il perdit instantanément l'usage de la parole. _Ferme la bouche tu vas te mettre à baver ! _ Il avait côtoyé de très nombreuses femmes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres mais cette fois c'était différent. Elle était vraiment incroyable, la beauté, le charme, la classe et le style, tout ça était réunis en une seule fois, en elle. Son cœur allait exploser. Et une évidence lui apparut, plus forte que d'habitude._ Je l'aime… Vraiment, pas parce qu'elle est belle, même si elle l'est, parce qu'elle est-elle, unique. Et merde Kono, je suis réellement tombé amoureux de toi !_ Elle portait une robe bustier somptueuse qui la serrais juste aux bons endroits. Elle avait un décolleté en cœur qui dévoilait un peu sa poitrine. Le dessus était noir et moulant, et en dessous ce trouvait une jupe plus ample en tissus gris soyeux. La séparation était marquée par un gros nœud gris dans le même tissu que le bas de la robe. Celle-ci s'arrêtait un peu au-dessus du genou. Elle portait un collier de 3 rangées de petites perles noires et des boucles d'oreilles en perles assorties. Ses cheveux bouclés reposaient en partie sur ses épaules. Le reste était attaché par derrière avec une pince discrète. Elle s'était maquillée et cela mettait en valeur ses grands yeux. Ils avaient maintenant les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre et la jeune femme avait pu suivre le cheminement de sa pensée. Elle avait rougit un peu sous son regard. Il s'était avancé pour réduire la distance entre eux. Il avait attrapé sa main et déposé un léger baiser sur sa joue._  
><em>-Kono… Tu es… Epoustouflante, magnifique ! Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour te décrire, dit-il en souriant.  
>Elle rougit encore plus à ses mots.<p>

Lorsque Kono arriva dans le salon, Steve se retourna et la regarda. Son regard perçant la détaillait de la tête aux pieds avec envie. Il était vraiment beau. Dans son costume, il dégageait une aura surprenante. C'était un mélange équilibré de charme, de style et, évidemment puisque c'était lui, il était aussi très très sexy. Elle se sentait comme une adolescente et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'un homme ne l'avait plus fait se sentir comme ça. Elle était heureuse que ce soit lui qui ait cet effet sur elle. Elle plongea dans ses yeux et y vit qu'apparemment elle avait réussi à faire son effet aussi. Il était à côté d'elle maintenant.  
>-Kono… Tu es… Epoustouflante, magnifique ! Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour te décrire.<br>Elle rougit encore plus à ses mots.  
>-Merci, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire sincère. Tu n'es pas mal non plus….<em> Et là je suis vraiment très loin de la réalité !<br>_-On y va ? demanda-t-il en lui adressant un sourire narquois.  
>-Je te suis ! dit-elle en souriant.<br>Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un meilleur 1er rendez-vous… _Hum du calme là, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, rappelle-toi, il n'avait pas le temps d'inviter quelqu'un d'autre !  
><em>Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux quelques minutes plus tôt…


	4. Chapter 4

Ils venaient d'arriver devant la maison du gouverneur. Steve confia les clés de sa voiture au voiturier et pris le bras de la belle jeune femme à côté de lui. Celle-ci s'y accrocha et lui offrit un grand sourire. Ils entrèrent dans le hall de la maison et le gouverneur vint instantanément les saluer.  
>-Commandant, officier comment allez-vous ? Vous êtes tous les deux très beaux, dit-elle en leur adressant un sourire maternel.<br>-Merci madame, répondit Kono doucement en lui souriant en retour.  
>-Vos places sont là-bas, dit-elle en leur montrant une table. Tom vas vous y conduire. Tom ? S'il vous plait conduisez le commandant McGarett et l'officier Kalakua à leur table. Maintenant excusez-moi, il me reste encore beaucoup de monde à saluer. Sur ce elle leur adressa un dernier sourire et partit dans la foule. Tom leur fit un signe et ils le suivirent jusqu'à leur place. En chemin, Kono sentit Steve glisser un bras autour de sa taille et la tirer plus proche. Elle fit de même en raison des nombreux regards appréciateurs que les femmes lançaient à Steve et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose au fond d'elle. <em>De la jalousie<em> _?_ Elle se sentait encore plus chanceuse que ce soit elle la femme à son bras.

Steve avait placé son bras autour de la taille de Kono, et l'avait tirée plus proche. Il espérait ainsi que les hommes qui la regardaient avec un intérêt à peine masqué comprendraient qu'elle n'était pas disponible. Elle ne semblait pas y porter attention, mais elle imita son geste et il se sentit apaisé par le geste.  
>Le dîner se passa normalement, les deux n'arrêtant pas de flirter ensemble. Soudain, l'orchestre commença à jouer plus fort et une piste de danse fut dégagée au centre de la pièce.<p>

Kono fut étonnée lorsqu'elle vit son cavalier se lever et lui tendre la main. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite sa démarche…  
>-Mademoiselle, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? lança-t-il en arborant un sourire confiant.<br>-Avec plaisir, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.  
>Elle lui chuchota : « Tu danses ? Les navy SEAL sont vraiment plein de surprises », et il ne put s'empêcher de rire a sa réflexion. Elle se laissa guidée jusqu'à la piste de danse. Il garda sa main dans la sienne et mit l'autre sur le bas de son dos. Elle passa sa main libre autour de son cou et ils commencèrent à danser. Il s'avère qu'il était un très bon danseur. Heureusement elle se débrouillait aussi. Ils avaient plongés dans les yeux de l'autre jusqu'à ce que la musique ralentisse. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.<p>

Il avait maintenant les deux mains posées sur le bas du dos de sa cavalière. Il se sentait si bien à ce moment-là. Elle était dans ses bras et il pouvait sentir sa respiration qui lui chatouillait le cou. Il frémit à cela et elle ne le manqua pas. Ils dansèrent tout le reste de la soirée n'étant interrompu qu'une seule fois par un homme qui avait dû abuser un peu trop du champagne. Il avait placé une main sur l'épaule de Kono et la tira en arrière.  
>-Euh vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Lui avait demandé Kono poliment.<br>-Dansez avec moi, avait-il dit en s'attardant un peu trop sur son décolleté.  
>-Ca va j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut de ce côté-là, dit-elle et elle s'était retournée vers Steve.<br>-Allez mademoiselle, je suis sûre que ça ne gênera pas le monsieur !  
>-Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit la dame ? demanda Steve d'un ton un peu menaçant<br>-Eh, ça va mec on peut partager, ça ne me gêne pas tu sais…  
>Il lui avait alors fallu tout son sang-froid pour ne pas écraser son poing dans la figure du gars en face de lui. Kono vit les jointures de ses mains blanchirent alors qu'il serrait les poings. Heureusement le gouverneur était arrivé avec un homme de la sécurité à ce moment-là.<br>-Monsieur, cet homme va vous escortez jusqu'à la sortie… Kono ça va ?  
>-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai mon propre agent de sécurité, et elle ponctua son commentaire d'un clin d'œil à Steve.<br>Ils avaient continué a dansé pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que les pieds de Kono réclament qu'elle enlève ses escarpins. Il lui proposa alors de sortir et d'aller faire un tour sur la plage.  
>Ils abandonnèrent leurs chaussures dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la plage main dans la main. Ils marchèrent un bon moment ainsi, parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Kono éclabousse Steve et qu'une bataille d'eau commence.<br>-Bon, comme je suis un gentleman je vais te laisser enlever ta nouvelle robe avant de te jeter dans l'eau, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
>Sachant qu'il en était capable, elle enleva sa robe.<br>-Tu peux m'aider ? Descend la tirette s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire  
>Il descendit la tirette et ne rata pas l'occasion de caresser son dos au passage. Elle frémit sous ses doigts. Elle termina d'enlever sa robe et il enleva lui aussi son costume. Une fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux en sous-vêtement, Steve prit Kono dans ses bras, couru dans l'eau et l'y lâcha. S'en suivi une longue bataille d'eau, ils nagèrent aussi un peu et jouèrent dans l'océan. Elle a crié un peu, ils ont ri beaucoup et ils passèrent un moment inoubliable.<br>-Tu sais d'habitude les bains de minuit, c'est sans les sous-vêtements… Dit-il et elle put percevoir la touche d'espoir dans sa voix.  
>-Pt 'être une autre fois, si tu es sage ! Dit-elle sur un ton suggestif en lui lançant un clin d'œil.<br>Il fut soulagé de sa réaction. Ils sortirent une fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux morts de fatigue en rigolant. Au moment où elle se retrouva debout et toute mouillée sur la plage, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait choisi des sous-vêtements blancs… _Génial, tu aurais pu y penser avant, non ? _Le rouge lui monta très vite aux joues. Finalement, de son côté on était plus trop loin d'être sans sous-vêtements. Steve rigola en la voyant toute rouge et compris pourquoi quelques secondes après. Il dut se concentrer pour éviter que ses pensées ne dévient vers un endroit assez inapproprié. Il lui lança sa chemise qu'elle prit avec beaucoup de reconnaissance. Soudain, il se rendit compte que ce n'était peut-être pas une idée géniale non plus… Elle était très sexy dans sa chemise. Il avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler ses pensées à ce moment précis.  
>Ils récupérèrent leurs habits abandonnés sur la plage et retournèrent à la voiture. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Kono se passa dans le rire.<br>Une fois chez elle, elle passa des sous-vêtements secs et remit sa chemise. Et s'endormit bercée dans son odeur, en repensant à la soirée merveilleuse qu'elle venait de passer.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin, Kono fut réveillée par des coups à la porte._ Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure-ci ?_ Encore endormie, elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder à travers le judas et ouvrit la porte. C'est au moment où elle se retrouva devant Steve qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encore dans sa chemise et se retrouva tout à coup bien réveillée. Elle passa instantanément au cramoisis.  
>-Bonjour Kono, dit-il en rigolant, je pensais venir récupérer cette chemise que j'aime beaucoup et t'emmener déjeuner mais à ce que je vois je ne suis pas le seul à l'aimer. <em><br>Et voilà son petit sourire narquois repointe le bout de son nez…_  
>En voyant la tête qu'elle a fait suite à sa réflexion il a éclaté de rire.<br>-Bon, sinon, je me disais qu'on pourrait allez surfer cet après-midi, dit-il en souriant.  
>-Mouai ça pourrait être sympas, répondit-elle les joues toujours aussi rouges, bon on se retrouve au boulot ? Je n'ai pas très faim ce matin, elle mentait bien sûr mais elle avait besoin de se remettre de ce moment très gênant.<br>-A tout de suite…  
>Il s'en alla, un peu trop enjoué pour quelqu'un qui se rendait au travail. Il ne l'aurait jamais admis devant personne mais en voyant Kono ce matin dans sa chemise, il avait été profondément heureux. Et un peu excité aussi. <em>Peut-être qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour moi après tout….<em> Et il sourit à cette pensée.  
>La journée passa rapidement tous les deux occupés à leurs affaires. Il vint la chercher vers 13h.<br>-On va dîner ? Proposa-t-il en souriant.  
>-Oh oui, tu me sauves je meurs de faim !<br>-Tu aurais dû déjeuner ce matin…  
>Et lui lança un regard assassin en réponse au commentaire.<br>Et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Ils prirent la voiture de Steve et se retrouvèrent au restaurant où elle avait mangé avec Rose, quelques jours plus tôt. Ils étaient assis en terrasse en plein milieu d'une discussion lorsque quelqu'un héla Kono.  
>- Hey, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu viendrais aujourd'hui, lui lança Rose.<br>- Hey Rose, ça s'est fait à la dernière minute… Quoi de neuf ? Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.  
>-Je viens d'aller faire un tour à la plage, les vagues sont vraiment bonnes ! Elle lui rendit son sourire.<br>-Ah c'est cool, on comptait justement aller surfer cet après-midi.  
>-Ah, toi et… ? Elle se retourna vers Steve.<br>-Salut, moi c'est Steve, dit-il en souriant.  
>-Mmmh, c'est donc toi Steve, elle lança un petit regard de coin à Kono, moi c'est Rose<br>Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un petit regard appréciateur qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des deux autres.  
>-Bon, je crois que tu venais voir Derek, non ?<br>Et elle chuchota à l'attention de son amie : « Ton copain, tu te souviens ? », Rose put percevoir la pointe de jalousie dans sa voix et éclata de rire.  
>-Ah, oui oui, bon bonne après-midi vous deux ! Kono n'oublie pas notre déjeuner de demain !<br>-Il y a aucune chance….  
>Et elle s'éloigna toujours en rigolant.<br>-Elle à l'air sympas… Tu la connais depuis longtemps ? Vous avez l'air très complice…  
>-Oui depuis toujours, je suis née un jour avant elle… Nos mères étaient amies alors on a presque été élevées ensemble, et elle a toujours été là pour moi. On a commencé le surf ensemble et elle m'a soutenue quand j'ai dû arrêter.<br>-Et à l'air d'être une bonne amie, dit-il en souriant.  
>-Elle l'est, et elle lui rendit son sourire.<br>Le reste du dîner se passa dans le rire et la bonne humeur.  
>-Bon il faut que je repasse à la maison, ramène moi au QG que je récupère ma voiture et on se retrouve chez toi ? dit-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire.<br>-Allons-y !  
>30minutes plus tard, Kono était chez elle. Elle fit mentalement la liste de ce dont elle avait besoin :<br>_1) Un essuie de plage -Ok  
>2) Mon surf -Ok<br>3) Un maillot de bain … Merde lequel je prends ? Bon, un qui soit sexy mais avec lequel je puisse surfer… Mmmh le rouge ou le violet ? Un mec m'a dit un jour que le rouge me faisait des fesses à croquer, et selon Rose dedans, n'importe qu'elle fille envierait mes seins… Ouai mais le violet est plus pratique pour le surf… Bon tant pis pour le côté pratique, et puis il m'a déjà vue presque nue la nuit passée… Va pour le rouge alors ! -Ok  
>4) Mes lunettes de soleil, Eh merde où je les ai mises ? Ah oui dans le salon ! –Ok<br>5) Sa chemise ? –Non je la garde celle-là !  
>Bon ça y est je crois que je suis prête… Alors let's go !<br>_20 minutes après elle ressortait de chez elle et sautait dans sa voiture. Elle alluma la radio et tomba sur Suddenly I see, elle poussa le volume au maximum et se mit à chanter à tue-tête jusqu'à chez Steve :  
>« … Suddenly I see<br>This is what I wanna be  
>Suddenly I see<br>Why the hell it means so much to me** … »  
><strong>Elle arriva chez Steve et sortit le sac dans lequel elle avait mis toutes ses affaires ainsi que sa planche.  
>-Hey, tu veux un peu d'aide ? Dit-il en prenant sa planche.<br>-Merci ! Elle le gratifia d'un large sourire.  
>Il était déjà en maillot et était vraiment très sexy comme ça… Elle ne put s'empêcher de lorgner sur ses abdos, parfaitement taillés. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle rata la marche qui menait à son perron. Heureusement que les navy SEAL ont de très bons réflexes car il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'étale de tout son long. Il glissa son bras sous son ventre et la tira vers lui…<br>-Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si intéressant que tu ne regardes pas ou tu vas ? demanda-t-il amusé  
>Elle rougit sous son regard. Elle était maintenant contre lui, séparée de son corps seulement par le tissu de son débardeur. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle et… Elle secoua un peu la tête pour retrouver ses esprits.<br>Il la lâcha et s'en alla, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de réponse et elle rougit encore plus. Ils se dirigèrent vers la terrasse ou il déposa son surf. Elle enleva son top et son short et retourna pour lui faire face. Il avala dur en la voyant. Même s'il portait des lunettes de soleil, elle pouvait voir qu'il la détaillait. _Merde elle est incroyablement sexy dans ce maillot ! _pensa Steve. _Elle peut vraiment surfer la dedans ?_ _Hum reprend toi mec !_ Il posa ses lunette sur la table et lui lança en souriant : « On y va ? »  
>-Le dernier à l'eau prépare le dîner, répondit-elle alors qu'elle avait déjà attrapé sa planche et qu'elle courrait dans l'eau.<br>-Tu n'es pas très fairplay Kalakua, cria-t-il en s'élançant après elle.  
>Il ne fit pas trop d'effort pour la rattraper, perdre le pari lui donnait une excuse toute prête pour qu'elle reste dîner. Et puis, le souvenir de la promesse d'un autre bain de minuit restait très frais dans son esprit.<br>Elle arriva dans l'eau avant lui et éclata de rire lorsqu'il la plaqua dans l'eau pour se venger. Il se mit alors à la chatouiller.  
>-A…Arrête ! Elle avait du mal à parler tant elle rigolait. J'ai… des crampes… au ventre…<br>Ouuuuf merci ! dit-elle quand il s'arrêta enfin.  
>Il s'était arrêté à peine une seconde et elle avait déjà repris le dessus, c'était elle maintenant qui était couchée sur ses hanches et elle tenait ses mains pour qu'il ne puisse plus la chatouiller. Elle agita un peu ses hanches sur lui ce qui lui valut un grognement en retour et se pencha en avant…<br>-On y va ? Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, ne manquant pas de lui envoyer un frisson le long de l'échine.  
>Elle était déjà debout et lui offrait une main pour l'aider à se lever. Il l'accepta volontiers. Ils attrapèrent tous les deux leur planches et s'élancèrent dans les vagues. Steve regarda Kono un instant, elle était si gracieuse, elle paraissait si naturelle quand elle prenait les vagues…<br>Kono regarda Steve, il surfait assez bien et merde, il était tellement beau, ses muscles saillant ressortaient encore plus et sa peau humide… Elle rêvait de pouvoir essuyer les gouttes qui glissaient contre ses abdos avec sa langue. Elle chassa ses pensées et se remit à surfer.  
>Quelques heures plus tard, ils sortirent de l'eau et se couchèrent sur la plage. Elle prit ses lunettes de soleil, son essuie et son iPod et s'allongea. Il fit de même à côté d'elle. Elle lui tendit un écouteur et mit l'autre dans son oreille. Ils restèrent là un long moment, bercés par la musique. Kono s'était endormie et il s'appuya sur son coude pour pouvoir la regarder. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait cette beauté naturelle que très peu de filles ont. Il senti son cœur gonfler en la regardant, et resta là, dans cette position pour un long moment. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder.<p>

Kono fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui la secouait doucement.  
>-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle se rendit compte que le soleil se couchait et que la personne qui la secouait était Steve. J'ai dormi longtemps ?<br>-Assez, répondit-il en souriant, prête pour le dîner ?  
>-Le dîner ?<br>-Il me semble que j'avais perdu le pari non ? Lâcha-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
>-Ouai mais… Tu cuisine ? demanda-t-elle interloquée.<br>-Tu me diras ce que tu en pense, d'accord ? Il rigolait maintenant.  
>Elle éclata de rire et ramassa ses affaires. Elle était sèche et put remettre ses habits aisément.<br>-Une bière ?  
>-Avec plaisir !<br>Il revint avec 2 bières qu'il déposa sur la table. Il vint se placer derrière une chaise et la déplaça pour qu'elle puisse s'y asseoir. Il lui fit un sourire encourageant et elle s'assit.  
>-Waou, quel gentleman vous faites commandant… dit-elle en souriant.<br>-Vous en doutiez Kalakua ? Il lui fit son sourire charmeur.  
>Elle partit dans de grands éclats de rire et il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Soudain le bruit de son estomac se fit entendre et il rigola encore plus.<br>-Je vais chercher le dîner, je ne voudrais pas que tu meures de faim avec moi, il avait du mal à retenir son sourire narquois.  
>-Ah ah ah !<br>Il avait préparé des steaks au barbecue, une salade composée et des pommes de terre en chemise. C'était à tomber. Elle était prête à exploser tant elle avait mangé.  
>-C'était délicieux ! Qui aurait cru que tu pouvais aussi cuisinier ? Tu es plein de talents cachés tu sais !<br>- Et tu n'as pas vu le plus important… dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.  
>-Tu va avoir du mal à te défaire de moi maintenant que je sais ça, lâcha-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire craquant.<br>-Si j'avais su, j'aurais cuisiné pour toi plus tôt…  
>Et à la tête qu'elle fit, il comprit qu'il avait dit ça à haute voix.<br>Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, elle essayant de savoir s'il avait voulu dire ce qu'il avait dit ou si c'était mal sorti, et lui essayant de voir comment elle prenant la nouvelle. L'atmosphère devenait électrique alors il se leva et prit les assiettes. En prenant celle de Kono, il lui effleura la peau et sentit une brûlure à l'endroit où ils s'étaient touchés. Elle le ressenti aussi mais ne fit rien pour bouger. Il se recula lentement et parti vers la cuisine. Il avait commencé à laver la vaisselle lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Il faisait noir maintenant au dehors.  
>-Alors, si je me rappelle bien je t'avais promis un bain de minuit… Déclara-t-elle, charmeuse.<br>L'assiette qu'il tenait tomba brusquement dans l'évier et il la regarda avec intérêt. Elle se retourna et sorti sur la plage. Il resta là quelques instants pour méditer ses paroles et rassembler ses esprits. Lorsqu'il passa par la porte il trouva le short qu'elle portait abandonné par terre et son t-shirt à quelques pas de là. Il devenait plus dure pour lui de réfléchir clairement. Cela devint complètement impossible lorsqu'il trouva le haut de son maillot abandonné par terre et quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait la culotte de son bikini. Il soupira bruyamment. Elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment la chance de se comporter en mec bien. Il se débarrassa lui aussi de son t-shirt et de son short, et avança dans l'eau. Il la voyait, elle était là à regarder vers l'horizon. L'eau lui arrivait un peu en dessous des épaules et il la regarda pendant un moment avant de s'avancer pour la rejoindre.  
>Elle se retourna vers lui et lui sourit quand il fut à côté d'elle. Ils pouvaient lire dans les yeux de l'autre tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre et le désir qu'ils ressentaient. Elle lui prit la main dans l'eau et s'approcha un peu. Leurs corps pouvaient presque se toucher et la température augmentait à vue d'œil entre eux. Il glissa une main sur le bas de son corps et la tira contre lui. Elle redessinait les tatouages sur ses biceps du bout des doigts alors qu'il lui caressait doucement le dos. Ses gestes étaient tendres et elle se sentait vraiment aimée et protégée avec lui. Il sentait ses seins pressés contre sa poitrine, et sa respiration n'en fut que plus saccadée. Il allait enfin l'embrasser lorsqu'un cri retentit sur la plage. Ils se retournèrent avec appréhension vers la plage et Steve resserra un peu son emprise sur elle en signe de protection. Le cri venait de sa voisine, qui était en pleine dispute avec son mari. Il soupira soulagé. Il remarqua la chair de poule sur la peau de la jeune femme.<br>-On devrait rentrer, on va finir par prendre froid, dit-il en la tirant par la main vers la plage.  
>Comme la dernière fois, il lui lança son t-shirt et il mit son short dans le même mouvement. Elle mit son t-shirt et enfila sa culotte par-dessous. Il lui reprit la main et la guida dans la maison en ramassant les vêtements qu'elle avait abandonnés par terre au passage. Le t-shirt s'était accroché à sa peau nue et il pouvait deviner ses courbes gracieuses qui se cachaient en dessous. Elle sentait la tête lui tourner un peu, elle avait dû boire un peu plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au premier abord. Steve remarqua qu'elle chancelait un peu derrière lui.<br>-Tu devrais dormir ici…  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Tu as un peu bu et je n'ai pas très envie de te laisser rentrer chez toi en voiture, il semblait un peu inquiet et il espérait que cela ne paraitrait pas comme une piètre tentative pour la faire rester.  
>-Euh, d'accord merci, et elle le gratifia d'un sourire.<p>

Il la tira par la main jusqu'en haut. Elle se laissa guidée mais lorsqu'il la tira dans sa chambre, elle ressentit une légère appréhension. Il lui lança une serviette avant d'en prendre une pour lui.  
>-Tu veux prendre une douche ?<br>Elle accepta de bonne grâce parce qu'elle était toujours trempée de la tête aux pieds. Il lui montra d'un signe de la main la porte de la salle de bain. Elle prit sa douche et en sortit les idées un peu plus claires. Elle se sécha et s'enroula dans son essuie. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir, et heureusement son maquillage était partit sans laisser de grosses coulées partout. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres vêtements avec elle. Elle sortit et alla le retrouver dans sa chambre.  
>-Hum… Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter quelques affaires pour cette nuit ?<br>-Bien sûr, répondit-il en souriant.  
>Il lui tendit un de ses t-shirt et un de ses caleçons.<br>-Tu peux te changer ici, je vais allez faire un tour dans la salle de bain.  
>Elle enfila ses vêtements et se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Heureusement, il revint juste après ce qu'il l'empêcha de trop tergiverser. Elle remercia dieu pour son entrainement chez les SEAL et leurs 3 minutes de douche règlementaires. Il n'était plus que dans ses boxeurs. Il se plaça contre elle et glissa une mèche de cheveux humide derrière son oreille. Elle était enivrée par son odeur qui l'entourait. Elle tenta de réprimer un bâillement.<br>-Viens, tu vas t'endormir debout ! Et il la tira dans son lit.  
>Il ouvrit les couvertures et la tira avec lui sur le matelas. Elle s'endormit blottie contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule, leurs jambes enlacées sous les couvertures, bercée dans son odeur envoutante. Il la regarda quelques instants avant de la rejoindre dans un sommeil profond. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et régulier lui caresser le cou. Ses dernières pensées avant de sombrer furent : « Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter qu'une si belle femme soit endormie dans mes bras ? ».<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Kono se réveilla doucement dans une atmosphère qui lui semblait un peu différente mais elle se sentait en sécurité, entourée de l'odeur de Steve. _L'odeur de Steve ? _Elle ouvrit les yeux brutalement et regarda autour d'elle. Puis elle se rappela de la nuit précédente t un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient été se coucher vers 4h et pourtant elle n'était pas fatiguée. Elle avait dormit longtemps, cela n'arrivait pas souvent. Elle se leva et descendit l'escalier sans prendre la peine de remettre ses propres vêtements. Elle trouva Steve dans la cuisine, elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il préparait parce qu'il lui tournait le dos mais à l'odeur elle devinait que c'était des crêpes. Elle s'assit sur une des chaises hautes devant le comptoir. Il portait seulement un short, et elle resta là à l'observer pendant quelques minutes. Quand il se retourna et la surprit en flagrant délit, il avait un son habituel sourire narquois.  
>-Hey, dit-elle en lui souriant.<br>-Tu as faim ?  
>-Toujours !<br>Il éclata de rire et lui tendit une assiette pleine qu'elle commença à manger.  
>-Ch'est délicieux ! lança-t-elle la bouche pleine.<br>Il finit la cuisson des crêpes et vint se placer en face d'elle. Il la regarda manger et fut attendri par ce qu'il voyait. Il aimait qu'elle ne se sente pas obligée d'être une de ces filles qui ne mangent rien devant les hommes. La jeune femme aimait manger et elle ne le cachait pas.  
>-Mmmh, si ça continue je ne vais plus avoir beaucoup d'habits à me mettre, lâcha-t-il en la détaillant.<br>- Je vois pas vraiment où est le problème… dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.  
>Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment avant qu'elle n'entende le présentateur radio dire qu'il était 12h30 et qu'elle ne commence à crier.<br>-Merde ! Je suis en retard…  
>A peine avait-elle dit cela, qu'elle s'était élancée dans les escaliers laissant derrière elle un Steve très perplexe. Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard habillée et les cheveux attachés. Elle sortit en courant et lança avant de passer la porte : « Je t'appelle tout à l'heure ! ».<p>

Steve était assez intrigué par la vitesse à laquelle elle était partie. _Elle a un rendez-vous ? Mais avec qui ? _Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette question de la tête. Il avait décidé d'aller nager quand son iPhone sonna.  
>-McGarrett ?<br>C'était Danny. Il venait d'annoncer sa surprise aux filles qui avaient explosés de joie. Il voulait le remercier de l'avoir aidé à tout organiser. Ils parlèrent pendant un long moment du voyage de Danny avant que celui-ci ne doivent raccrocher parce qu'il devait embarquer. Steve s'en alla donc vers l'océan après s'être changé.

Kono était arrivée au restaurant 15 minutes plus tard. Elle courut jusqu'au au restaurant et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Elle espérait que son amie ne remarquerait pas qu'elle était très en retard et qu'elle ne poserait pas trop de questions.  
>-Salut, dit Kono s'asseyant en face de Rose.<br>-Hey. Ça va ? dit-elle en souriant.  
>-Très bien et toi ?<br>-Ca va… J'aime beaucoup les vêtements que tu portes, j'ai d'ailleurs l'impression que tu portais les mêmes hier.  
>-Euh, c'est possible, dit la brune en rougissant.<em><br>_Merde les vêtements, elle n'y avait pas pensé !  
>-Tu as dormis chez lui ? demanda Rose amusée par l'état de son amie.<br>-Lui ?  
>-Steve. Enfin remarque je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez beaucoup dormi…<br>Kono avoua tout et lui raconta la soirée dans les moindres détails, pendant qu'elles mangeaient.  
>-Tu devrais l'appeler. Parce qu'après l'avoir quitter de cette façon il va croire que tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé…<br>-Ouai… J'ai envie de faire quelque chose de particulier ce soir, parce que s'il doit se passer quelque chose, je veux que ce soit magique…  
>-Tu penses à quoi ?<br>Kono lui détailla son plan et son amie lui donna quelques conseils pour la réalisation de celui-ci. Elles se quittèrent plus tard dans l'après-midi. Dès qu'elle arriva à sa voiture, elle prit son téléphone et appela Steve. Il décrocha tout de suite.  
>-Hey, dit-elle<br>-Alors ce rendez-vous ? Elle pouvait entendre une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.  
>-Mmmh, c'était pas mal, elle voulait le tester.<br>-Et tu le retrouves ce soir ?  
>-Non je prévois d'autre plan pour ce soir…<br>-Ah un autre rendez-vous ? Il semblait un peu triste.  
>-Seulement si tu n'as rien de prévu.<br>-Je crois que je vais pouvoir me libérer… Mais je ne veux pas empiéter sur les plates-bandes d'un autre… Il la taquinait maintenant.  
>-Je crois que Rose ne t'en voudra pas trop, il pouvait deviner son sourire au son de sa voix.<br>Il se sentait soulagé par cette nouvelle et un peu con maintenant qu'il y pensait. Rose avait parlé de ce déjeuner quand ils s'étaient vus la veille.  
>-Qu'as-tu donc prévu pour ce soir ?<br>-Surprise !  
>-Bon, je ne peux pas lutter alors… Je dois prévoir quelque chose de particulier ?<br>- Non, habille-toi relax.  
>-Très bien, tu passes me prendre ? Il semblait amusé par cette perspective.<br>-Oui ! Sois prêt à 19h30. Et prend ton maillot.  
>-Donc c'est un rendez-vous ? Il semblait espérer que ce le soit.<br>-A ce soir ! Et elle raccrocha en souriant.  
>La journée passa très vite. Kono dût tout préparer pour ce soir. Elle prit ensuite une douche et passa son maillot sous un short en jeans et un débardeur sexy. Elle mit une touche de maquillage et passa prendre Steve.<br>-Tu es prêt ?  
>Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était magnifique et pourtant très simple.<br>-Oui oui, dit-il en souriant. C'est pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-il en désignant le foulard noir dans sa main.  
>-Pour te bander les yeux. Je tiens à garder la surprise jusqu'à la fin, répondit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.<br>Il se laissa attacher le foulard et monta dans la voiture. Elle commença à conduire et il se dit que cette soirée allait être très intéressante.


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolé pour le temps que ça a pris pour l'arrivée de ce dernier chapitre, mais je l'avais écris et puis mon ordinateur a bugé, et mon dernier chapitre a été perdu. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour trouver le courage de le réécrire!  
>J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture!<strong>

* * *

><p>Kono arrêta la voiture une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Elle sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte de Steve pour qu'il puisse sortir.<p>

-Je peux enlever mon bandeau ? Demanda-t-il.  
>-Non pas encore... Elle souriait et il devina qu'elle prenait plaisir à ce petit jeu.<br>Elle lui prit la main et le guida à travers ce qui semblait être un sentier dans les bois. Après 10 minutes de marche il put entendre le bruit d'une cascade proche. Ils continuèrent un petit peu avant qu'elle ne s'arrête. Elle lui défit le foulard de sa main libre. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il fut ébloui par un magnifique spectacle. Ils étaient dans une petite clairière au milieu de la jungle ou se trouvait une cascade. L'endroit semblait tiré d'un rêve. Tout semblait si magique. Il resserra sa prise sur la main de Kono tout en continuant d'admirer l'endroit.  
>-C'est magnifique !<br>-C'est vrai, elle avait un sourire doux sur le visage.  
>-C'est si magique…<br>-Ouai… J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu fais partie des 4 seules personnes au monde qui connaissent l'existence de cet endroit.-C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il un peu curieux.  
>-Eh bien, cet endroit était mon refuge quand j'ai dû arrêter le surf. Au début j'ai péter les plombs et je me suis enfuie dans la jungle jusqu'à ce que je trouve cet endroit. Je suis revenue ici chaque jour. C'est endroit m'a fait oublier que je venais de perdre mon unique rêve et j'ai recommencé peu à peu à vivre. C'est mon refuge, j'y viens encore quand ça ne va pas trop. Un jour Chin m'a suivi et c'est comme ça qui a lui aussi découvert mon endroit. Plus tard je l'ai fait découvrir à Rose. Et voilà toute l'histoire, elle lui sourit après avoir terminé.<br>-Je suis très honoré, dit-il en se tournant pour lui faire face.  
>C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua la couverture sur le sol et un panier dans<br>lequel il y avait de la nourriture.  
>-Je vois que tu as pensé à tout, murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les restèrent là quelques minutes plongés dans les yeux de l'autre avant que Kono ne le tire vers la couverture. Tout était si parfait… Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur partageant quelques anecdotes personnelles au passage.<p>

-Je dois dire que tu ne cuisine pas mal non plus, dit-il avec son sourire charmeur après avoir terminé son assiette.  
>-Merci ! Dit-elle en souriant. Tu veux nager ?<br>-Avec plaisir, dit-il un peu trop enjoué.  
>Ils enlevèrent tous les deux leurs vêtement et se retrouvèrent en maillot au bord du lac devant la cascade, face à face, chacun admirant le corps de l'autre. Kono rompit l'instant en le poussant dans l'eau et en éclatant de rire au passage.<br>-Tu va me le payer, dit-t-il en rigolant tout autant.  
>Elle plongea dans l'eau à son tour et il ne fut pas long pour arriver à ses côtés. Il la prit dans ses bras et commença à la chatouiller sans scrupule.<br>-C'est lâche, tu profites de ma faiblesse pour ta vengeance, réussit-elle à placer entre deux éclats de rire.  
>Il s'arrêta soudain et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Il se pencha un peu en avant, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle s'approcha pour fermer le reste de la distance entre eux. Elle gouta pour la première fois à ses lèvres. Le baiser se prolongea, et elle glissa ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ses bras autour de son cou. Il les sorti tous les deux de l'eau et les coucha sur la couverture. Elle guida ses mains au nœud de son maillot.<br>-Tu es sûre ? Elle pouvait lire la passion dans ses yeux.  
>-On a assez attendu, non ? Souffla-t-elle dans un sourire avant de revenir à ses lèvres.<p>

Kono se réveilla à nouveau dans le lit de Steve, mais cette fois il était toujours à ses côtés. Il la tenait fermement dans ses bras. Il avait l'air si paisible endormi comme ça. Il ne tarda pas à se réveiller.  
>-Bonjour, dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant avant de l'embrasser.<br>-Hey, bien dormi ?  
>- Oui assez ! Il est quelle heure ?<br>Il regarda sur le réveil derrière lui.  
>-Si je te réponds, tu vas encore t'enfuir, demanda-t-il en regardant sur le réveil derrière lui.<br>- Très drôle ! Il y a une compétition de surf organisée aujourd'hui en l'honneur d'une association caritative et les organisateurs m'ont demandés de faire l'ouverture, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.  
>-Et c'est à quelle heure ?<br>-14h…  
>-Dans ce cas on peut allez déjeuner il n'est que 11h… Que veux-tu manger ?<br>- Mmmh… Étonne-moi !  
>Il éclata de rire et sortit du lit, en prenant au passage son caleçon qui trainait par terre, vestige de leur nuit agitée. Kono resta encore quelques minutes au lit avant de se lever et d'enfiler sa chemise pour le rejoindre en bas. Ils déjeunèrent en parlant de la compétition de surf.<br>-J'ai besoin d'une douche, lança-t-elle après avoir terminé. Tu me montre le chemin demanda-t-elle d'un ton plein de sous-entendus en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.  
>-Avec plaisir, lâcha-t-il en terminant de déboutonner la chemise et en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain.<p>

Ils arrivèrent à la plage quelques minutes avant l'entrée en scène de Kono. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements et prit sa planche sous le bras avant de courir vers l'eau. Steve s'assit sur la plage pour la regarder. Elle était vraiment dans son élément sur l'eau. Ses mouvements étaient naturels et gracieux, et pour ne rien gâcher elle était terriblement sexy. Ce que les autres mecs sur la plage n'avaient pas manqués non plus. Il dût lutter pour ne pas en frapper certains qui faisaient des commentaires vraiment déplacés. Quand Kono sortit de l'eau, Steve se dirigea droit sur elle et l'embrassa avant de mettre son bras autour d'elle, possessif.  
>-Tu es jaloux ? demanda-t-elle amusée.<br>-Pas du tout, je ne vois vraiment aucune raison de l'être ! déclara-t-il ironiquement.  
>Elle rigola et le guida vers un groupe de jeunes. Elle lui présenta ses amis et ils allèrent voire un verre tous ensembles. Steve avait reconnu Rose et il discuta un long moment avec elle, pendant que Kono parlait avec ses amis. Elle lui présenta son copain, Derek, et ils allèrent manger une pizza tous les 4.<br>Ils allèrent ensuite sur la plage et la soirée se prolongea tard dans la nuit. Rose et Derek prirent congé parce qu'ils travaillaient tous les 2 le lendemain.  
>Kono et Steve firent une ballade sur la plage, main dans la main.<br>- Nous devrions rentrés, nous aussi. On doit allez chercher Danny et Chin à l'aéroport demain matin.  
>-D'accord, mais peut-on passer chez moi en chemin pour prendre quelques vêtements de rechange ?<br>-Pas de problème, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Quand il sortit du terminal, Danny aperçu Chin qui sortait de celui voisin. Ils firent leur chemin vers le hall, tous ensembles en se racontant leurs voyages. Tout en descendant l'escalator, il aperçut Steve et Kono, main dans la main. Il comprit que durant leur absence, il y avait eu un changement dans leur relation. « Enfin ! » pensa-t-il, et il échangea un coup d'œil complice avec Chin. Tous 2 sourirent à leurs amis, et ceux-ci furent soulagés qu'ils soient heureux de ce changement.


End file.
